digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Kido
is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the sixth grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu. The two brothers "became" one brother named Jim in the English anime due to choices that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability (Faith in Japan).His instrumental theme, which can be translated as "Blue Faith", lends some credibility to the 'faithfulness' translation, but plain 'faith' is incorrect. His character is depicted as very dependable and faithful. Prelude to Digimon Adventure He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. As a result he became a Digidestined. Digimon Adventure In spite of his constant worrying and his tendency to feel "allergic" to everything around him (dub only), Joe has a strong sense of responsibility. In many instances, he takes it upon himself to be the voice of reason within the group and tries, often without success, to steer the other DigiDestined away from reckless action. He is often perceived as being a "stick in the mud" and his "safety first" attitude is often the source of teasing from other characters, especially Gomamon, his Digimon partner who feels he should lighten up and look on the bright side of things. However, his sense of responsibility sometimes leads him into selfless and brave actions. His Crest of Reliability first activated during a battle with MegaSeadramon whom he and T. K. Takaishi encountered en route to Obaida. Joe was able to save T.K. from drowning at his own expense. Because he was able to put T.K.’s safety before his own, Ikkakumon was able to Digivolve into his Ultimate form Zudomon for the first time. Also, shortly after the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World and Mimi Tachikawa lost the will to fight due to the untimely death of a few close Digimon allies, Joe decided to be the one to stay with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 In May 2000, Joe arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. Digimon Adventure 02 All his studying pays off as he now attends a private junior high school. He later is busy studying for the high school entrance exams while helping the others out with the spare time that he has. One of his older brothers, Shuu, is revealed to be studying folklore under Professor Takenouchi, Sora's father. Michi e no Armor Shinka Much of Joe's family history was revealed as well as how his father now accepts his son's choice to carry on their tradition or not. It was because of Joe that the D-Terminals were all mixed up & new Armor forms were introduced to fight Pukumon. Revenge of Diaboromon At the beginning of the movie, Joe was busy trying to register himself in a high school of his choice. Later on, he helped secure some bikes for Davis and Ken so they could get to the harbor, which was where their partners were. Digimon Adventure 02 Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Joe becomes a doctor for Digimon, though his patients keep eating his tongue depressors. In a way his family's tradition continues and his son (who very closely resembles him, and has a Bukamon) may carry it out as well. His second eldest brother, Shuu, appears to be working with Izzy and Sora's father to study the Digital World. Trivia * Joe has two Japanese image songs, "Chigau Boku ga Iru" ("There's Another Me) and "Kaze ni Mukatte" ("Face the Wind") as well as a third one sung with Gomamon (Takeuchi Junko) called "Sora wo Crawl" ("Crawl Across the Sky"). References Kido, Joe pt:Kido Joe fi:Jou Kido tr:Joe Kido